The invention relates to scintillator materials, to a manufacturing process for obtaining them and to the use of said materials, especially in gamma-ray and/or X-ray detectors.
Scintillator materials are widely used in detectors For gamma rays, X-rays, cosmic rays and particles having an energy of the order of 1 keV and also above this value.
A scintillator material is a material that is transparent. In the scintillation wavelength range, which responds to incident radiation by emitting a light pulse.
It is possible to manufacture from such materials, which are generally single crystals, detectors in which the light emitted by the crystal that the detector contains is coupled to a light detection means and produces an electrical signal proportional to the number of light pulses received and to their intensity. Such detectors are used in particular in industry to measure thickness and grammage or coating weight, and in the fields of nuclear medicine, physics, chemistry and oil research.
One family of known scintillator crystals that is used is that of cerium-doped lutetium silicates Cerium-doped Lu2SiO5 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,080, and the patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,420 discloses Ce2x(Lu1−yYy)2(1−x)SiO5. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,336 relates to compositions of the LU2(1−x)M2xSi2O7 type, where M is at least partly cerium. These various scintillator compositions all have in common a high stopping power or high-energy radiation and give rise to intense light emission with very rapid light pulses.
A desirable additional property is to reduce the amount of light emitted after the incident radiation stops (ice delayed luminescence or afterglow). Physically this phenomenon, well known to those skilled in the art, is explained by the presence of electron traps in the crystallographic structure of the material. The phenomenon of scintillation relies on the photoelectric effects, which creates an electron-hole pair in the scintillator material. Upon recombination on an active site (a Ce3+ site in the aforementioned scintillators), the electron emits photons via a process that generally takes place in much less than one microsecond The aforementioned scintillators, which are particularly rapid, result in a pulse duration that decreases with a first-order exponential constant of around 40 ns. However, the trapped electrons do not generate light, but their detrapping by thermal excitation (including at room temperature) gives rise to photon emission—the afterglow—, which still remains measurable after times of greater than one second.
This phenomenon may be unacceptable in applications in which it is desired to isolate each pulse, using very short windowing. This is particularly the case with CT (computed tomography) applications (scanners) that are well known in the medical or industrial sectors. When the CT system is coupled to a PET (Positron Emission Tomography) scanner, which is becoming the standard in industry, the poorer resolution of the CT affects the performance of the entire system and therefore the capability of the clinician to interpret the result of the complete PET/CT system. Afterglow is known to be completely unacceptable for these applications.
Compositions of the lutetium silicates type, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,080 (of the TSO:Ce type, using the notation of those skilled in the art) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,420 (of the LYSO:Ce type) are known to generate a significant afterglow. In contrast/the compositions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,336 (of the LPS:Ce type) have the advantage of a much weaker afterglow These results are given for example by L. Pidol, A. Kahn-Harari, B. Viana, B. Ferrand, P. Dorenbos, J. de Haas, C. W. E. van Eijk and E. Virey in n “Scintillation properties of Lu2Si2O7:Ce3+ a fast and dense scintillator crystal”, Journal of Physics: Condensed Matter 2003, 15,2091-2102. The curve shown in FIG. 1 is extracted from this article and represents the amount of light detected in the form of the number of events (or counts) per mg of scintillator material as a function of time, under X-ray excitation for a few hours. The LPS:Ce composition gives a significantly better result in terms of afterglow.
The behavior of LYSO is very similar to that of LSO from this standpoint. The reduction in this afterglow forms the subject of the present application
The afterglow property may be demonstrated more fundamentally by thermoluminescence (see S. W. S. McKeever “Thermoluminescence of solids”, Cambridge University Press (1985)) This characterization consists in thermally exciting a specimen after irradiation and measuring the light emission. A light peak close to room temperature at 300 K corresponds to an afterglow of greater or lesser magnitude depending on its intensity (detrapping). A peak at a higher temperature corresponds to the existence of traps that are deeper but less susceptible to thermal excitation at room temperature. This is illustrated in FIG. 2, extracted from the aforementioned article by J. Pidol at al., which shows, in another way, the advantage of a composition of the LPS type in terms of afterglow.
However, compositions of the LPS type have the drawback of a lower stopping power than those of the LSO or LYSO type. This situation stems simply from the average atomic number of the compound and from the density of the associated phase
Thermoluminescence measurements may be carried out using an automated TL-DA-15 instrument, manufactured by RISO (Denmark), shown schematically in FIG. 3. The heater, the thermocouple and a “lift”, allowing the specimen to be positioned, are in alignment with the photomultiplier (PM) and with optical filters. Inside the analysis chamber, which is under a stream of nitrogen, a pivoting table (pivoting specimen holder) actuated by a motor is able to position the specimen either in front of the radioactive source (placed in a lead container) for the irradiation step, or between the heater and the photomultiplier for the thermoluminescence measurements. Before each measurement, the crystals, which are about 1 mm in thickness, are heated for a few minutes to 672 K. Next, they are irradiated and then the thermoluminescence curves are recorded under a stream of nitrogen, with a constant heating rate between 313 and 672 K. Measurements at higher temperatures are not possible because of the black body radiation (“black body radiation” is the light spontaneously emitted by a substance that is heated to incandescence) Each curve is normalized with respect to the mass of product.
In our case, the emission that interests us is that from the cerium ion, between about 350 and 450 nm. We have chosen matched filters (HA3 and 7-59) at the entry of the photomultiplier. For quantitative measurements, the irradiation takes place in situ by a 90Sr/90Y β-source delivering a dose of 3.6 gray/h in air. The parameters that can be varied during the TL (thermoluminescence) measurements are the dose (irradiation time, here 20 s) and the heating rate (here, 0.5 K/s).
The Applicant has discovered that the addition of a divalent alkaline earth metal M and/or of a trivalent metal M′ to an LYSO-type composition very substantially reduces the afterglow. In particular, M may be Ca, Mg or Sr (in divalent cation form). In particular, M′ may be Al, Ga or In (in trivalent cation form). The element M substitutes for Y or Lu and the element M′ substitutes for Si.
Surprisingly, the products according to the invention, thanks to the introduction of M, especially Ca, reduce the afterglow without affecting the density within the proportions considered.